Once More
by DernMoldyShorts
Summary: Harry and Hermione had just realized the depth of their love when Hermione was murdered at the Battle of Hogwarts by Bellatrix Lestrange. Now, at long last, Harry has found the ressurection stone to see his love once more. One Shot Harmony! First fanfic, be gentle please!


Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, one half of the surviving Golden Trio, and broken man, stared at the stone lying on his cracked, wooden table. He had searched for years and finally found it from where he had once carelessy tossed it upon the Forbidden Forest floor. Believing that it's draw only belong to lesser men, he had dropped the resurrection stone on the mossy ground to confront Voldemort for the last time. He scoffed. That was before he had lost her.

Hermione was everything to him. After Ron left, how could they not have fallen in love? After all these years, she was the only one who had always believed in him, who never left him, who never gave up. She was all he had. He had naively thought they would grow old together, have children and grandchildren. That's how it was supposed to happen. But bloody-fucking-voldemort had to screw that up too. The rage he had felt when he saw her bloody, crumpled form by the Black Lake was only matched by the crushing despair he had felt only moments after.

Only later did he find that she had perished at the wand of Bellatrix Lestrange neé Black. The very same woman who had almost tortured her into insanity at Malfoy Manor only a week before. It seemed ironic, Harry thought somewhere in the back of his mind through all the numbness. He couldn't quite grasp that she was gone.

As he gently carried her into the great hall and laid her beside Remus, they had become close while sharing the library at Grimauld, he met the eyes of one Genevra Weasley. He could see she understood. He saw the sorrow, but also the acceptance. She no longer held his heart.

After the final battle, many expected Harry to move on, maybe become an auror. But he couldn't. Instead, he holed himself up for months at number 12 Grimauld Place. At least there he had some pleasant memories of her. That's when an idea struck him. The resurrection stone. Which, after searching for two years, brings us to today. To Harry, sitting on a rickety chair and staring at the lonely, seemingly insignificant stone.

He tentatively picked the stone up, shot a quick prayer to whomever was listening, and turned it thrice in hand. For a moment, nothing happened and he was terrified that it was broken. Then he saw her.

Wearing the same clothes she had died in with her beautiful curls flowing down her back and her petit form, Harry couldn't tear his eyes away. She was a beautiful silver color, not unlike that of a patronus with a certain wispiness about her. She was stunning and Harry hadn't seen her in far too long.

He stumbled forwards, to crush his lips on hers or sweep her into a crushing embrace, he didn't know because he passeda right through her. She was as insubstantial as a cloud, just reminding him again thst she didn't belong there any longer.

She gazed at him with warm eyes and a loving expression.

"Harry, I've missed you." she whispered.

"Hermione," he croaked, his heart felt like it would beat out of his chest. This was the moment he had waited years for, now that it was here, he didn't know what to say.

"Harry, love, what are you doing? My time has passed. I love you and I always will. Don't you know how it hurts me to see you struggle all these years? You need to live!"

Harry let out a sound that sounded somewhat of a chuckle, somewhat of a sob. That was his Mione, barely back from the grave and already nagging him to be his best.

"Mione, I couldn't. I just- you were gone! I love you Hermione. I can't let you go. Mum, Dad, Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus and Tonks, Fred. . ." he trailed off, the pain shining in his eyes. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"Losing you, it broke me Hermione, can't you see that? The others, they hurt. Sometimes it felt like being locked in a room with a hundred dementors. But you, Hermione, you. I couldn't lose you like that. I'm sorry. So sorry. I should have protected you. I just-" he cut himself off, having gradually gotten louder and more upset.

"I needed to see you again. Tell you I love you and I'm sorry. I know this isn't permanent, i just couldnt handle never getting to say goodbye." his voice breaks.

Hermione kneels and gently reaches to caress his face. All he can feel is a whisper of her touch. She stares into his eyes with her own warm, whiskey colored eyes and waits for him to gather his emotions once more.

"Harry, it was not your fault. You need to let this go. None of our deaths were on you. We fought for a better world, for what we knew to be right. We all went into this knowing there was a good chance we wouldn't make it out. I accepted that when I was eleven years old, lying for the brave boys who saved me from a mountain troll." she said with a sly grin and suspiciously shiny eyes.

"I knew being friends with you and Ron would lead me on some wonderful adventures with brilliant new friends. I also knew there would come a time to fight for these friends. I wouldnt trade those years for the world, love. I can honestly say that I have no regrets.

"Don't take this burden on your shoulders, Harry James Potter. None of us want that." She peered deeply into his eyes to make sure he understood her next words.

"All we want is for you to be happy. All of us, we've been watching you. Sirius is less than pleased. He's still complaining that you haven't pulled any pranks or caused any mischief. Your Mum, though, doesn't think you've been eating enough. She's a beautiful and kind lady, Harry."

Harry jerked his head up in surprise. He didn't think about the fact that she might have met his parents.

"Your Dad, well Harry, I now know where you get it from. Let's just say the Marauders are together and causing complete chaos." she chuckled.

Harry smiled, a real smile. His face almost felt stiff, it had been so long. He watched Hermione, in awe of seeing her again and hearing her lilting voice. He felt content. He realized he had one last question.

"Are you happy?" he asked in a desperate voice. He needed to know, then maybe, just maybe, he could be happy again, someday.

" I miss you Harry." she said with a sad smile as she stood from her crouch before his chair. She looked down at him and paused. Thinking about he didn't know what. She apparently reached her conclusion as she continued.

"You and Ron were my life. You boys and Hogwarts, that is," she said with a rueful smile, " but now, i think it's time for a new chapter. I will always love you, but yes. Yes, I am happy. And i want you to be happy too. It's time Harry. "

Harry looked down to where the stone was cradled in his hands. He knew, it was time. This time she would be gone for good.

What surprised hin, though, was instead of the normal crushing sadness, instead he felt. . . almost wistful, the sadness was there of course but he could think through it this time. Gathering his courage, he looked up at Hermione one last time.

Sure, he had loved Ginny, but not like Hermione. Hermione was his first great love. It was going to be hard letting her go, but he had to. He understood that now.

"I'll get better Hermione. I promise. Don't suppose you'll tell everyone I love them will you?" he chuckled.

"Of course Harry." she paused as something flashed in her eyes. " I won't see you again for a long, long time, love. But know that it's okay. We're okay. We love you, and we're always here."

Hermione smiled and Harry took one last hard look at the woman he loved. It was time to move forward.

With one last whispered goodbye, Harry laid the stone down on the table and watched Hermione disappear.

She was gone.

He felt a tear, maybe two cross his face. He couldn't be alone right now.

He crossed the room to the floo and grabbed a handful of the powder calling out the first place he thought of.

"Luna's Flatt!"

He stumbled from the grate into the arms of the waiting blond.

"Oh Harry," he heard the dreamy voice say, "I just heard you would be coming. How was Hermione?"

He stiffened in surprise, but only for a moment. Of course Luna would know. He laughed, and told her she was okay. Because she was. And soon he would be too.

He distantly wondered if Luna had an extra room for the night.


End file.
